It Was a Girl
by Carol3059
Summary: Buffy crossover. It was a girl that was able to bring Dean Winchester to his knees.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my very first story that I've posted here. This chapter is short, but they'll get longer. And there isn't much dialogue.

There were not many things that could bring Dean Winchester to his knees. He hid very well and he was pretty damn strong. Not to mention the fact that sharing emotion openly wasn't really his style. However when Dean was twenty six years old, he was brought completely to his knees for the second time in his short life.

It was a girl that did it. When he'd first met her, she'd been fighting. He'd been amazed at her skill, her strength. At least she hadn't tried to kill him. He'd found out her name was Buffy the next day when he'd found her in a little store called The Magic Shop. It had taken him a while to convince her to go on a date with him. It was one of the reasons he liked her so much. It was on their third official date that he told her what he did for a living. It was at the two week interval that Dean realized that he was developing feelings for Buffy that he'd never felt for anyone before. His longest relationship before her had ended when he'd told the girl what he did. Cassie hadn't believed him. He realized, though, after two weeks that even though he had loved Cassie, it wasn't the same. He'd been willing to leave Missouri and Cassie behind when his dad had called about the next hunt. He didn't want to leave Buffy behind, though. His dad had been pissed when he hadn't shown up for their meeting. For the first time in his life, though, Dean stepped up and disobeyed his dad. He couldn't just leave. So, he and Buffy grew closer, and his dad actually seemed to forgive him especially when Dean had posed the question of if John would have left Mary like that. Plus, Dean actually hadn't quit hunting. Sunnydale was like the demonic Grande Central Station.

It was shortly after that Glory had shown up. Dean stood by Buffy while she fought off impossible odds. It was in the midst of turmoil, at their six month mark of their relationship that he'd popped the question. It was when those jackass council guys showed up to test his girlfriend. Dean had seen her strength, her unwillingness to back down when she'd told the bastards off finally. He remembered clearly how she'd named off all her friends, then her beautiful eyes had landed on him. Her eyes had shown with pride as she told the council members how much experience he had. He'd asked her after. Even he had been surprised. He hadn't even bought a ring or anything. She'd been worried about the whole god thing. Riotous indignation replaced by fear, and the question had just popped out of his mouth. He hadn't done it very well either. _Shit, will you marry me? _wasn't exactly the words he'd always pictured coming out of his mouth if he'd ever found a girl to settle down with. She'd been a little shocked and kept asking if he meant it. He'd said yes, and so had she.

They'd went through rough times, of course, but he was always there. He'd held her when her mother died, and calmed her and swore to help her protect Dawn when she'd found out her sister was the key. It was getting close to the finally when Buffy announced that she wanted to get married. She said that she wanted to be his wife before the final battle went down. Dean also suspected that it had something to do with Tara's attack. The ceremony was small, and at Buffy's urging, Dean called his brother to tell him about it. Of course, Sam didn't pick up. He never did, so instead of Sam standing with him, Xander did. Giles walked Buffy down the isle.

A few weeks later the final showdown happened and he'd fought with her. Buffy beat Glory, of course. He had found the young intern that shared Glory's body lying in his own blood. He'd talked briefly with the young man before racing up the tower after Buffy. He'd gotten there to late, though. Getting to the top just as she'd jumped. And Dean Winchester had been brought to his knees.

It was nearly a month later when he'd left Sunnydale behind. His dad was missing. The man hadn't answered any of Dean's calls and then he'd gotten a disturbing message laced with EMF. He also just couldn't stay. He couldn't stay in the room that he'd shared with her. He'd said his goodbyes and left.

That night he was parked in front of the Stanford dorm rooms debating with himself about going in. If he admitted it to himself, though, he really didn't want to be alone right now. He looked down at his left hand, at his wedding ring. He took it off and after looking at it for a moment made a decision. He put it back on, this time his right hand and told himself firmly that Sam would never find out about Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean lay in bed in another dingy hotel next to his brother. He couldn't sleep, not after what had happened in Lawrence. In fact everything that had been happening over the past three months, since she died, had been threatening to break him down. He looked over at Sam, and felt a familiar since of guilt for not telling his little brother about Buffy. Fortunately for him, Sam didn't seem to know him as well as he used to. If he had, he probably would have figured out Dean was keeping something from him from the start. Of course, it could also be the fact that Sam was wrapped up in his own grief over Jessica. He was just grateful that his nightmares weren't as loud as Sam's. He liked having Sam with him, though. Helping Sam through his grief took his mind off his own. He felt another pang of guilt. Sam had told him his darkest secret before they had went to Lawrence. But he wasn't like Sam. He didn't talk about things, and he hadn't been able to bring himself to tell Sam about her. He didn't think he'd be able to take the looks of pity or the incessant worry. And after seeing his mom in Lawrence, he was reaching his breaking point. He had already broken down and called his dad. He didn't think he could take much more. 

Buffy walked slowly through the rooms of her house behind Dawn. She vaguely heard her little sister talking, but her head still felt a little foggy. She still wasn't sure what was going on around her. She didn't talk, not till they got upstairs and walked into what used to be her mom's room. Again, she barely heard Dawn's explanation of why Willow and Tara were living there now. She found her room and looked around. Stepping up to the mirror, she reached out a hand to the pictures stuck there. She traced a hand on one in particular. She was in a wedding dress, and he was standing beside her. She looked down at her still bloodied hands and touched a finger to the engagement ring that was still there. Dawn watched her.

"We haven't called him yet." Buffy nodded vaguely, and went over to the dresser. She glanced over at Dawn.

"I'm okay. I'd like to be alone for a little bit." Dawn nodded, concern still in her eyes, and left. Buffy turned back to the dresser and opened it. Everything of his was gone. She searched the entire room. Finally, in the last drawer, she found one of his old pullover sweaters that she used to wear herself sometimes. She pulled it over her head. Of course, after three months, it didn't carry his scent anymore, but she felt a little bit better because he had worn it. She went over to her bed and curled up into a ball. She felt empty inside. Like nothing was connecting her to reality. The only thing that brought even a spark was the memory of him. She wondered were he was right now. Oh, she knew he was hunting. The normal life had never been for him. She wondered if he was with his dad. She hoped he was. Hoped he wasn't alone. She didn't know what to do now, though. Calling him up and saying He guess what! I'm back! And then what? Tell him the truth. When she'd realized that her friends thought she was in a hell dimension, she'd resolved not to tell them the truth. But he hadn't had anything to do with it. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure that he would have gone along with it. He'd been amongst the supernatural for twenty years. He probably knew every possible way the spell Willow cast could have gone wrong. But she didn't know if she would tell him the truth even. She did want him here, though. She just needed time to sort through everything.

Dawn glanced up the stairs and then back at the phone in her hand indecisively. Buffy would be mad if she did this without telling her. But then again, she might not be. Buffy hadn't shown much of any kind of emotion since she came back. Dawn didn't really know what to do to snap her out of it, either. But maybe he could. He always seemed to be able to know how to get through to Buffy. Better than anyone actually. He made Buffy happy in a way that Dawn had never seen before. She never came home to sob on her bed like she had a couple times when she'd been dating Angel. Her mouth set and she dialed the number she knew by heart. She smiled when his deep voice answered.

"Dean, hey, you need to get here..."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: So, this chapter has a lot more dialogue in it. And a little bit more Sam and Dawn.

Dean was asleep. It had taken him forever to get to sleep. He groaned loudly when his phone rang. He reached out from his covers and opened his phone.

"Yeah."

"Dean, hey." Dean frowned, trying to place the voice. He was still basically asleep.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah, listen, I need you to get here." The tone of her voice, not scared exactly, but thick with worry jolted him awake a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling worry settle in his own gut. He extracted himself a little from the blankets and sat up. Sam was awake and staring at him. Hell. Sam had probably been awake since the phone rang.

"Dean, something's happened. Look, I really can't tell you this over the phone. I doubt you'd believe me if I did. Just get here, I need you. Please."

"Dawn." But the girl had already hung up. He sat there for a moment, feeling his worry grow. He didn't really have a choice. He had to go. If something happened to Dawn...He sprang up and went to his bag.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"We gotta go." He paused looking over at his brother. "I'll explain on the way. But we gotta go. Now."

Dean gripped the steering wheel and pushed the speed limits. It would take them a while to get to Sunnydale. In the time it had taken him to get dressed and get into the car, his worry had doubled. Dawn wouldn't have called for him if it wasn't something major. What if she was in trouble? What if he didn't get there in time? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam glance at him again, opening his mouth and then closing it again. A smartass remark came to mind, but he didn't voice it. He needed to gather his thoughts a little before he told Sam his biggest secret. He'd been keeping this secret for so long, he didn't really know what to say, but he knew Sam was going to be pissed.

"Dean, who was that on the phone?" Sam finally asked. Dean sighed a little.

"Well..." Dean bit his lip. "You see, your not the only one who has secrets, Sammy." Sam just nodded.

"This is about your wife?" Dean nearly swerved off the road, and cursed, righting the car. "Uh, Dean? Maybe you should pull over?" Sam asked nervously. Dean shook his head.

"Can't." Dean looked over at his brother. "How did you know I was married?"

"The cops." Sam said simply. "After what happened with the shape shifter. They asked me if I wanted to notify your wife or if I wanted them to." Sam looked over at him, accusation in his eyes. "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me." Dean rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"Look, Sam, it was just hard, okay? Talking about her." He knew it was lame, but he didn't have a better explanation.

"Why'd you guys break up? I mean, did you leave."

"We didn't break up. She's dead." He said calmly, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

"Then why do the cops still have her on file as alive?" Sam frowned.

"That's a long story." Sam nodded and crossed his arms.

"Well, it'll take us a couple hours to get there. We've got time."

By the time they pulled into Sunnydale, Dean was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. He'd told Sam the abridged version of the year he'd spent here. Basically how Buffy had died and what a slayer was to begin with. Sam was still a little pissed at him for keeping the secret, though. In fact he'd been a little too silent for the past half hour. Dean was going to say something but his words died on his tongue when he turned on her street. He'd been driving like mad to get here, worry for Dawn taking up most of his thoughts. He hadn't really had time to think about the place. But being here was surreal and he felt the urge to leave as soon as he drove down this street. He parked the car in front of her house and looked up at it. Sam watched him and sighed, breaking his silence.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean said, a little to sharply, and got out of the car and walked up to the door. He took a second to settle his emotions before his raised his fist to knock. The door opened but before he could say anything he was barreled into. He caught a glimpse of long brown hair and then he was tumbling backwards with Dawn clinging to him. He let out a grunt when he landed on his back in the grass.

"I knew you'd come." She said. She sat up still on top of him and looked up at Sam. "Who's this?"

"I'm his brother, Sam."

"Oh." She said simply, turning back to Dean. Amusement lit in Sam's dark eyes at the scene. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at her. He opened his mouth to say something when something caught his eye behind Dawn.

"Dawn." He said, his voice wavering. Dawn looked around and nodded.

"This is why I called." She said, getting off Dean. Dean stood up and stared for a moment, in shock. He searched her eyes, looking for confirmation.

"Buffy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay, so I got them together again! This starts from before the last chapter ended cuz I wanted to do Dean's return from Buffy's POV.

Buffy was walking down the stairs when someone knocked on the door. She stopped. She wasn't really in the mood to see anyone. She saw Dawn open the door, but didn't see who was on the other side. Then Dawn disappeared through the door with a yell. Alarmed, Buffy sprinted the rest of the way down the stairs but stopped in her tracks at the door. Her eyes widened at the scene. Then he looked up and met her eyes. She couldn't move as he got up. She hadn't felt much since she'd woken up but now she was. She was suddenly terrified. What if he saw her differently?

"Buffy?" He asked. His dark green eyes were on hers, searching. She nodded a little, looking down. She was surprised when she felt his hand on her cheek, lifting her head to look him in the eyes again. She hesitated for only a second before letting him bring her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling warmth and safety for the first time since she'd been brought back.

Sam glanced up the stairs where his brother had disappeared. He was feeling a little uncomfortable, and didn't really understand what was going on. Well, besides the fact that apparently Dean's wife wasn't dead. Now he was sitting on the couch in her living room. Dawn had went into the kitchen to make a phone call. He _was _uncomfortable, but he was also happy for his brother. He'd been angry at first but it wasn't really for the reason that Dean probably thought it was. He didn't understand Dean's insistence on handling these types of things on his own. It worried him that his brother could self destruct on the inside and he would have never known. He was hoping that after so long on the road with Dean, that he'd be able to tell if something like this ever happened again. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let Dean just leave this town like they usually did. After twenty years of hunting, Dean deserved this as much as anyone.

Buffy closed her eyes in content for the first time. She focused on Dean. On his warmth around her. On feeling his steady heartbeat underneath her head. On his hand wrapped around her waist or the other hand threading through her hair. This was as close to heaven as it got on earth and that made it a little more bearable to be here. Lying with him in her room. Their room. Finally she looked up at him.

"I suppose your wondering how this happened." She said. Dean looked down at her.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." She smiled at him, remembering the way her friends had bombarded her with questions when they'd found her.

"Willow did it. A spell." She blurted out. She sat up a little and he sat up with her. She leaned against him a little again. He took her hand in his. She saw him notice it. Her hands were healed mostly now, but not all the way.

"What happened to your knuckles?" He asked. She didn't answer, just leaned more into him. He tilted her head up a little.

"They...they didn't think it had worked..." She saw his face pale in realization.

"Oh, god." He whispered, holding onto her tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay." She said. He just stared at her. "Okay, maybe not so okay. But I will be." She looked up at him again, wondering if she should tell him all of it. Deciding against it for now, she laid down with him again. She'd tell him later, maybe. He'd probably figure out something was going on anyways. He always seemed to be able to tell if she was lying. She rested her head on his chest and let his steady heartbeat lull her into a peaceful sleep.

Note: I'm thinking about having a Willow/Dean confrontation in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Lot's more dialogue in this chapter. And Spike shows up too!

Dean watched Buffy sleep for a while, before gently extracting himself. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and placed a kiss there then got up slowly. He closed the door quietly and went downstairs. He found Sam in the living room. Asleep on the couch.

"He was about ready to do a face plant." Dawn said, coming up behind him. Dean rolled his eyes a little.

"Figures. Probably didn't sleep last night." He turned to Dawn. "And you. Don't you ever do that to me again." She smiled innocently up at him.

"So, you were worried about me?"

"Dawn, this isn't funny I could have wrecked my car." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Please, you totally care more about me than your car." He eyed her.

"Don't be so sure." She just grinned at him, and turned to look at Sam. "He's cute when he's sleeping."

"Don't even think about it. He may be younger than Spike, but he's still to old for you." Dean said, heading for the kitchen. Dawn frowned at him.

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"Nope." Dean walked into the kitchen. Willow, who'd been sitting on one of the stools, jumped up at the sight of him.

"Oh my god, Dean!" She took a step forward. But stopped in her tracks at the anger in Dean's eyes.

"Would you shut the hell up." He said. "If you wake my brother up, you and me are going to have more problems." Dawn looked a little wide eyed between the two.

"Um, I think I'm going to go upstairs, and do something." As soon as Dawn left, Dean gripped Willows upper arm and drug her outside. She jerked away once they were on the porch.

"What's your problem?!" Dean closed the door and turned to her.

"You and your little _friends _are my problem, Willow." He said, disgust marring his features. "I mean, god, I thought you were smart." Willow stiffened a little. "What did you do?"

"Oh, my God! This is unbelievable. Your actually angry that Buffy's not dead?!"

"No, I'm not angry that Buffy's alive. I'm angry because like a child, you cast a spell without thinking of the consequences first. God, Sammy and I knew better than that when we were ten."

"What consequences? Buffy's alive. That the kind of consequences your talking about?"

"How about the fact that she had to dig her way out of her own grave?!" Willow actually looked down at that.

"We didn't know." Dean shook his head.

"But I bet you knew something could go wrong. I bet you knew she could have come back wrong. And I bet you didn't warn anyone else about that." Willow looked up, anger blazing in her eyes as well.

"I am not going to apologize for bringing Buffy back from who knows what kind of hell." She practically yelled. Turning on her heal, she went back into the house. Dean sighed and sat down on the top step. He looked to the tree in the middle of the yard.

"You can come out now." He said, smirking a little. Spike rounded the tree and frowned at him.

"So, your back. Guess someone told you the news."  
"Please, like you weren't listening in on that entire conversation."

"Maybe. Lit into Red pretty hard there." Dean smirked again.

"Like you didn't?"

"Not her. Had a go with Xander, though." Spike said, lighting up a cigarette. "How is Buffy."

"Sleeping." Dean said shortly.

"Uh huh. And your out here, talking." Dean scowled at Spike.

"How long have you been out here? All night?"

"I made a promise. One I intend to keep. What about you?" Spike smiled a little and turned and walked away. Dean's scowl deepened. Man, he hated it when Spike was right. He got up and went back in. Luckily he didn't meet Willow again on the way. He paused in the living room to make sure Sam was still asleep before heading upstairs and into Buffy's room. He took off his shoes and coat and got into bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her. He smiled softly when she moved closer to him. Lying next to her, he fell asleep pretty fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Kay, here's 6!

Dean lay awake in bed, watching Buffy sleep. He was apprehensive for some reason. Luckily, Buffy had slept rather peacefully. He had thought she might have nightmares. Willow had said Buffy was in Hell, right? But Buffy seemed more peaceful in her sleep than she had awake. That was odd. Something was going on. The thought that Willow had been wrong had rang through his head. Had Buffy said were she was. She hadn't said anything to him, and he didn't want to push her before she was ready, though. Growing up with Sam and the past three months with his brother had given him a good idea of when to push a subject and when not to. He looked back at her when he felt her stir. He watched her as she opened her eyes, and waited for the change. He was immensely happy when the peaceful set of her face didn't change when she looked up into his eyes. Then she looked away from him and around her room, and the peaceful look faded and a frown came to her brow, like she was just realizing where she was.

"Hey." She said, looking back at him. "I'm glad you're here." Dean smiled a little.

"Yeah, me too." She sat up and kissed him lightly on the lips, then leaned into him a little, resting her forehead on his chest.

"I guess we better get up." She said. "Dawn's got school."

"Yeah."

"Wish we could just stay here."

"Buffy." He pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes.

"I was thinking of going patrolling tonight. Want to come?" She said, cutting him off before he could say anything else.

"Of course." He sighed.

-----------------

Dean left Buffy in the kitchen with Dawn and went to find Sam. He plopped himself down on the couch next to his brother, who had woken up not ten minutes before.

"Hey." Sam said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, dude." Dean said, looking towards the kitchen. He looked back at his brother. "Listen, Sam, I know that you want to go find dad but-"

"Dean, it's fine."

"It is?" Sam nodded.

"I get it, you don't want to leave here."  
"I can't leave here, yet. Not until I know she's okay." Sam nodded.

"I get it. You deserve it. And maybe I deserve some time off the road." Sam grinned.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said, getting up. Sam watched his brother go, feeling that familiar since of envy because Dean had gotten Buffy back. Sam sighed. He needed to find John, more than ever now. Because he knew, the only way that Dean would stay here without Sam, was if Sam was with their dad.

------------

Buffy took Dean and Sam to the magic shop to show them around after they had lunch. Buffy and Sam seemed to like each other for which Dean was grateful. They were sitting around in the magic shop, and Buffy seemed to be doing a little better. She wouldn't let go of Dean, but he didn't really mind. Mostly he was just trying his hardest to be civil to her friends. The door opened and Dean felt Buffy tense when she looked up. Giles stood in the doorway. She hesitated for only a second before going over to him and hugging him tightly. Dean smiled a little, hoping Giles would help her get through this, too. Dean and Sam both stood. Buffy released Giles after his comment on her strength still being intact.

"Dean, it's good to see you again." Giles said, shaking his hand. Dean gave a half smile.

"You too. This is my brother, Sam." He said, slapping Sam on the chest. Buffy and Giles went into the training room to talk.

It was shortly before Dawn was supposed to get off, when he found himself alone with Giles. Buffy was talking with Xander and Sam had left, saying he needed to do something. Dean was a little suspicious. He suspected that Sam wanted to leave. To find the demon and their dad. Dean was a little worried about that. He didn't want to have to choose between his brother and his wife.

"How is she?" Giles asked, breaking his thoughts. Dean glanced over at Buffy. She looked fine at first glance, but if you looked closely you could see the signs of strain on her face. Dean turned to Giles.

"I don't know. She keeps saying she's fine, but she's not. She wont talk about it, though."

"And did Willow tell you what exactly she did?" Dean shook his head.

"Just said it was a spell. I kind of lit into her." Giles looked a little surprised, but then he surprised Dean.

"Good boy." He took in Giles demeanor.

"Your a little pissed, huh? The only thing that's keeping me knocking Xander flat on his ass is that he didn't know what could go wrong." Giles smiled a little.

"Yes, well. I think the best thing is for you to just focus on Buffy."

"Yeah, I know."

------------

It was hours later when Dean and Buffy were walking through one of the many cemeteries.

"This is weird." Dean said suddenly, holding up Buffy's stake. "I'm going to have to get used to hunting things that I can actually touch again." Buffy smiled a little at him.

"What was it like? Hunting with Sam again, I mean?" Dean shrugged.

"It was fine. Kinda wish he'd had a different reason to come back." She nodded.

"So, what was the last thing you guys were hunting?" Dean stiffened at the question, remembering Lawrence.

"Oh, just a poltergeist." She looked at him sideways, like she knew he was holding back. Hell, she probably did. She knew him as well as he knew her, after all. She opened her mouth to respond when someone, or something tackled Dean from the side. Buffy gave a yell, and was going to go to his aide when another vamp came in-between her and him. As Buffy went to meet the other vampires attack, Dean got his fist up and slammed it into the one on top of him. The thing reeled back. Dean sprang to his feet and met the vampire with twenty years of training in hand to hand. Buffy caught her vampires arm mid punch and plunged her stake into it's heart. As soon as it was dust, she went to help. She couldn't help a second of appreciation for her husbands fighting skills. He spun the vamp towards her and she plunged the stake into the thing. She stared at Dean for a moment after before springing into his arms and kissing him.

They managed to make it home and up to Buffy's room before Buffy was attacking him once again. Dean lent into the furious kiss. Buffy put her hands underneath his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders. Dean stopped, pulling back a little.

"You sure about this?" She grinned, pushing him back on the bed and jumping on top of him.

"I'm sure. I want to feel you." She said, pulling her own jacket off and dipping down for a kiss.

--------------------

Later they were wrapped up with each other both falling into peaceful sleep when Dean's phone rang. Already half asleep, Dean reached blindly for his phone.

"Yeah."

"Dean." Dean jolted awake and sat up at the familiar voice.

"Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Here's seven. This chapter is really short, I know, but I needed it to amp up the danger a little.

"Dad?" Dean jumped from the bed.

"Hey, Dean." Dean put the phone in the crook of his neck and tried to get his pants on.

"Dad, where are you?"

"That's why I'm calling you Dean. I know you boys have been looking for me."

"Well, you left without warning and then you didn't answer your phone. Dad, you know what happened with Sammy right?"

"Yeah, I know. I am sorry. I know you went through the same thing. I never wanted you boys to have to go through something like that." Dean got his pants buttoned and went out the door and down the stairs, a worried Buffy right behind him.

"Dad, where are you?"

"Dean, I need you to do something for me."  
"What's that?" Dean asked as he reached the couch were Sam was asleep. He reached down and shook his brother awake.

"I need you to stop looking for me."

"What?"

"That's an order, Dean. It's to dangerous right now." Dean sighed.

"I don't think Sam's going to be happy about this."

"Well, you can deal with Sammy, right?" Dean heard John sigh through the phone. Sam was looking at him expectantly. "I also heard about your wife's resurrection." Dean stiffened a little.

"What about it?"  
"Dean, you know you can't stay there, right?"

"I can't just leave. Not yet."

"Dean, you need to keep hunting. You can't stay stationary like this. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? Really? She's my wife." He looked over at Buffy, standing at the bottom of the stairs in a robe with worry shining in her eyes. "I'm not just going to pick up and leave her if she needs me or wants me to stay. Besides, When are we not in danger?"

"I didn't mean dangerous for you, I meant dangerous for her." Dean's breath caught.

"You think the demon would come here?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, maybe. If it thinks we're getting to close. Just think about it. And let me talk to your brother." Dean handed over the phone to Sam without hesitation. He walked over to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

-------------------

Outside, he looked up at the house. In his true form. His eyes glowed yellow in the moonlight, and humorless smile came across it's face when he felt another presence.

"And to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"I know your plans." A feminine voice said from the shadows. "I am here to tell you that the girl is off limits. I have my own plans for this one." He looked towards the being.

"You do not govern what I do."

"You want the boys. You can do with those children what you wish, but she is mine." The voice said, and then it stepped out of the shadows. He took in the long blonde hair, dark green eyes. A carbon copy of his intended target tonight.

"Maybe we could strike a deal." The being before him arched an eyebrow. Despite his earlier remark and how much power he carried, crossing the one before him was never a smart idea.

"What kind of deal?"

----------------

Sam sighed when he hung up the phone. Of course, he and John had just ended up fighting. He went back into the living room and found Dean and Buffy in the same position he'd left them in.

"We need to talk." He said, looking at his brother. Buffy looked between them.

"I'm going to go get dressed." She turned and went up the stairs.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked. "Or did you guys just end up fighting?"

"Probably the same thing he said to you." Sam said, ignoring the second question. "Dean, I know I rag on you about following dad's orders, but I think you should follow this one." Dean looked up.

"What?"

"I think you should stay here. Look, your happy here. I'll go, find dad. You stay here with your wife."

"Sam, I can't leave you alone."  
"I wont be alone. I'm hoping I can figure out where he called from. You don't have to worry, I'll be with dad."

"Sam-"  
"Dean, you don't have to look out for me twenty four seven. I'll be okay. Now, I'm going to get a shower before the girls wake up." He grinned, and walked away before Dean could argue. After his shower, he felt better and went out back for a moment for some fresh air. What met him in the backyard stopped him in his tracks, though. His heart skipped a beat and he felt like he couldn't breathe as he took in the woman standing in the middle of the yard. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Jess?"


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Okay, here's chapter 8. Some Sam suffering here.

"Jess?"

"Hello Sam." Sam closed his eyes tight, and opened them again. She was still there.

"No, this isn't real." Sam said, shaking his head backwards and forth, his eyes wide open now. "This isn't real, this isn't real." He repeated.

"What's the matter, Sam? Didn't you miss me?" The apparition stepped forward. Sam lurched back.

"Your not her." He said, but his voice wavered.

"So sure?" She asked. Sam gathered up his courage and sprang forward. He went to grab her and his hand went right through her body.

"Your not her." He said more forcefully.

"Really? I guess you would know. After all, who knows me better than you?"

"Knew." Sam practically growled. "Your not Jess."

"Really? Then how do I know about our first kiss? The first time we made love? When I moved into your dorm?" She stepped back up to him. "I also know other things. You ever hear that the dead know their loved ones thoughts? I know about your visions. I know you feel guilty you couldn't save me."

"Stop it."

"You knew I was in danger and you didn't do anything. You just sat back-"  
"Stop!"

"And let me die!"

"I said stop! Your not her!" Sam yelled. She smiled at him as he backed up. Sam hit the stairs and fell backwards. She looked down at him, sitting on the stairs gripping his head in his hands. Venom shone in her eyes.

"You should hate yourself." She said. She looked up when the back door opened. But paid the two who came through no notice and leaned close to Sam's ear. "I do."

-------

Dean and Buffy had been talking quietly in the living room when they heard Sam yell. They both sprang up and ran out. They found him sitting on the stairs on the back porch, head in his hands.

"Sam!" Dean knelt in front of him and grabbed his upper arms. "Sam, what's wrong?" This was familiar, Dean thought, wondering if Sam had another one of his visions.

"Stop." Dean heard his brother whisper.

"Sam, look at me." Dean said. Sam lifted his head and gripped Dean's shirt in one hand.

"Dean, something's here." Dean glanced around the back yard.

"Sam, tell me what happened." Dean asked.

"Something's messing with me." He said. Tears were in his eyes. "Dean, please. I can't..."

"Okay. It's okay. I'm going to take care of you." Dean lifted Sam to his feet, and walked him slowly into the house. "I promise."

-----------

Dean was frustrated and pissed. Buffy had called Giles which was a waist of time in his opinion. He was pretty sure of who was messing with his brother. Buffy had to physically hold him back when Xander suggested that whatever was happening was just in Sam's head. If Buffy hadn't been there, Dean would have knocked the guy out. He really didn't want to be talking to them about what was going on. Sam was sitting next to him, looking to pale for Dean's comfort.

"Shut up!" He yelled finally after the hundredth theory had been thrown out. "This isn't helping and it isn't going to."

"Dean, you don't know that." Giles said. "If we can figure out what is doing this-"

"I know what's doing this. And trust me, it's not in any of your books."

"The demon that killed your mom?" Giles said. "And it has the power to do something like this."

"That's my point, Giles. I don't know if it does or not. This thing doesn't show up in text. It's almost impossible to trace. I mean, we know how it likes to kill women, but that's about it. Who knows what kind of power it has."

"Babe, we are on the hellmouth." Buffy said, trying to calm him down. "It may not be this demon. There are all sorts of demon's here."

"Then why is it attacking me?" Sam spoke up quietly. "I've been in town less than a week. The demon that killed mom and Jess, it's targeting me for some reason. Dean's got a point." Buffy sighed, but didn't deny the logic. Truth was she agreed with Dean. She took in Sam's appearance, and then looked back to Dean.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked Dean. He looked back at her, and nodded reluctantly. She saw it, and it only strengthened the sad realization that she had come to.

"Buffy, I really don't think it could be anything else." He said as soon as they got into the living room.

"I know, me either." She said and then she hugged him fiercely before he could respond. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Buffy, what's wrong."

"This thing isn't going to stop, if your right. Unless..."  
"What?"

"Well, you said that you thought this demon killed Jessica because it wanted Sam on the road."  
"Yeah."

"Maybe that's the solution."  
"What?" He repeated, but he knew what she was going to say.

"You have to leave."

Note: So, I figured that Sam and Dean would have mostly figured out why the demon killed Jess before Devils Trap and just never voiced it so I went with that.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Okay, this is my final chapter.

Dean put his clothes in his bag slowly. He felt like he was betraying his wife. But he couldn't let Sam go off alone, either. Not with this demon after him. He closed his bag and turned to her. Unshed tears shone in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, stepping up on her toes to kiss him.

"Tell me we'll see each other again." She whispered against his neck.

"We'll see each other again."

"Tell me we'll win this fight. That you'll come back."

"I'll finish this and come back." He tightened his arms around her. "I'll come back." She buried her face in his chest, trying to believe the words, repeating them in her head like a mantra. When he finally pulled back, she felt like she was crumbling. He grabbed his bag, and dipped down for a final kiss before walking past her and out the door. When she heard the front door close, her knees gave way and the tears in her eyes finally fell.

----------------

Sam stood at the car. He'd argued this. He didn't want Dean to leave. He had to leave but that didn't mean that Dean did too. He was terrified of the lengths that the demon would go to. What if it went after Buffy? But the demon wasn't after Dean. He looked up when Dean walked out. He waited until Dean came around to the drivers side of the Impala before opening his mouth for on more protest.

"Don't, Sammy." Dean cut him off, and got into the car. Sam stood there for a second.

"Sam, you comin'?" Sam sighed, and got into the car.

-----------------

"It's time to hold up your end of the bargain." She said. She thought of herself as a she, at least. Well, when she was in female form. She looked at the demon before her. He said nothing, simply turned into the small town, and gestured to, of all things, a church.

"I think you'll find him suitable." She looked over at him.

"I'll see you around." He said, and disappeared into the night. She smiled and willed herself into the church. Her target was there, at the alter. She changed forms. No, he didn't need to see her yet. He turned when she walked towards him.

"Hello, Caleb. I have a proposition for you."

-----------------

Sam walked into the motel room with two coffees. He handed one to his brother, who was looking over newspapers spread out over the table. He wished Dean would talk to him. He could tell his brother was hurting but Dean refused to talk about it.

"Dean." Sam started, intending to try and get Dean to talk but when his brothers green eyes hit him, the words died on his tongue. "Find anything?" He asked instead. He didn't miss the grateful look that passed over Dean's eyes.

"Yeah. Some kids have gone missing in a town near here. I checked in dad's journal and there are, of course, several things that kidnap children. But from the reports, I think we're dealing with a rawhead. We should check it out."

Note: So, I'm finished! I wanted to do a sequel, though. I wanted to see what you guys think first.


End file.
